The Four Seasons
by HitsuHina143
Summary: IchiRuki and HitsuHina spend their time together through each season filled with different surprises of fun.
1. Autum Cleaning

The Four Seasons

Part 1: Fall

(School had re-opened)

Ichigo: Man what a pain! Had to wake up soo early for the stupid school.

Yuzu: Nii-san! If you don't hurry up, your gonna be late! It's already 7:30am!

Ichigo: Alright! Alright! (Gets dressed) In head: Even though I woke up at 7, I am still gonna be late.(sigh)

(Opens his closet door)

Ichigo: Oi! Ru- Huh? Oo Damn it! She already left!(Runs down stairs)

Yuzu: Nii-san here's your breakfast.

(Ichigo grabs the bread)

Ichigo: Gotta go! See ya!(Slams the door)

Yuzu: Mou! He's always so lazy.

Karin: Well that's Ichi-ni for you.

(outside)

Isshin: Ichigo! ( Running to tackle)

(Ichigo puts his foot out front, kicks his dad in the face)

Ichigo: I am not gonna fall for that for the 100th time.

(Isshin twitching on the ground)

(At School)

Keigo: IIIIIIIICCCCCHHHHHIIIIIGGGG-

(Ichigo elbows him in the ribs. Keigo hit's the floor)

Orihime,Tatsuki,&Rukia: Good morning Ichigo.

Ichigo: Oi (waves)

Sensei: Now class settle down! We will begin the new semester with your new assignment. Today's assignment will be to go outside and clean off the yard.

The guys: Eeehhhhhhhh! What the hell? Sensei!

The Girls: Wh-What! O.O We came all the way back to school at 7:45am to clean out the freakin school grounds!Oo

Sensei: Quiet down! & Yes that is today's assignment, now GO!

(Students start to leave the classroom)

Tatsuki: Man(sigh) stupid teacher! Woke up for nothing! Errrrr

Orihime: I think this is a good time for exercise!(smiles)

Rukia: Inoue..were picking up leaves. That's not exercise, running is exercise.

Orihime: Oo ….. Hmmm (smiles) still it sounds fun!

Chizuru: Yay! Picking up leaves with my honey! (runs for Orihime)

(Tatsuki stops her)

(In the school grounds)

Ichigo: (sigh) Well let's start the sooner the better

Rukia: Ummm.. Ichigo how do I use this? Oo (lifts up the rake)

Ichigo: (sigh) Oo ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A FREAKIN RAKE! O.O

Rukia: Well SOMETHINGS IN THE HUMAN WORLD.. I AM STILL NOT FAMILIAR WITH! OKAY! NOW JUST TELL ME HOW TO USE THIS DEVICE!

Ichigo: FYI( For your information) It's not a "DEVICE" it's a "tool" and no I won't help you.

Rukia: As lazy as ever you are!

Ichigo: What! Oo I am LAZY YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE LAZY! DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A FREAKIN RAKE.. YOU STUPID GIRL!

Rukia: WHAT? I TOLD YOU BEFORE ALREADY. I JUST NEED HELP! AND I AM NOT LAZY YOU'RE THE LAZY ONE. NOT TELLING ME HOW TO USE THIS! YOU YOU… STUPID STRAWBERRY!

(They continue to argue, but in the end Ichigo gave up)

Orihime: Ahhh Ishida-kun, Sado-kun! (waves) (runs over to them)

Ishida: ohh Inoue-san! (waves)

Sado: …….

Ishida: Kurosaki-kun & Kuchiki-san are as loud as ever aren't they? Oo

Orihime: (giggles) well you know them.. They fight a lot so it's normal for couples (smiles)

Ishida: but their not together.

Orihime: Well they will be.

(Everyone finally finished the job and stares at the big pile of leafs)

Ichigo: Finally!

Rukia: Man.. Never knew raking leaves would be such a hard thing to do.

Ichigo: Consider you're a girl and are new in doing this. It would be difficult for you.

Rukia and Tatsuki: Are you saying that girls struggles more? Oo Hmmmm?

Ichigo: Oo uhhh… nooo. It's just Rukia-

(Rukia punches him in the face)

Rukia: BAKA! (Drags him somewhere) Your not suppose to say anything abnormal. Since some people don't know that I don't understand the human world it would be strange.

Ichigo: Well you didn't have to punch me in the freakin face! BAKA!

(Rukia shoves him into the pile of leafs.)

Everyone whose watching: EHHHHHHH! Oo WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? YOUR MESSING UP THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!

(Orihime sweat drops. Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia are making another mess with the leaves having to throw it at each other)

(Ichigo throws a pile of leafs at Rukia, BUT misses hitting Tatsuki. Tatsuki turns around)

Ichigo: uhhhh uh-oh (sweat drops) ahhh Sorry about that….

(Tatsuki charges at Ichigo, Keigo tries to stop her but ends up getting dragged along with her)

(Everyone joins in but everyone started to have a leaf fight. Ichigo and Rukia kept at it, Inoue,Ishida,Keigo,Tatsuki,&Chizuru have their own separate fight)

(In the end.. Everyone looks around)

Some people: Uh-Oh Oo

(Sensei approaching. stops O.O)

Sensei: What are earth happened! O.O I was waiting for an hour n a half and I come out to the school grounds looking even more worse than before! WHOSE RESPONSIBLE!

(People point at Ichigo and Rukia)

Keigo,Tatsuki: They started it! (points)

Ichigo and Rukia in their minds: (sigh) Yeah what kind of "NICE" friends you are.

Sensei: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia you will spend the night cleaning up every single spot of dried leafs! You hear me!

Ichigo&Rukia: Haii! (sigh)

( Night time at the school grounds, Inoue, Ishida, Chad come to see how Ichigo and Rukia are doing)

Inoue&Ishida: Oi!

Ichigo: What are you guys doing here?

Chad: …..

Orihime: Just checking up on you guys. Where's Kuchiki-san?

(Ichigo points behind him)

Orihime&Ishida: Oo …..

(Rukia is covered in leaves)

Rukia: If your wondering why I am like this. Stupid strawberry made me do the back. (sigh)

Ichigo: Oi! Don't call me strawberry!

Rukia: Shut up that's what you get for making me do the back you lazy, stupid strawberry!

Ichigo: What! Why You!

Rukia: Yes? Stupid S-T-R-A-W-B-E-R-R-Y!

(Ichigo and Rukia start arguing again)

Inoue&Ishida: (sigh)

(Ichigo and Rukia start throwing the leaves again at each other. Orihime joins in throwing them now at Ishida. Chad just starts to walk away.)

Inoue&Rukia: (Laughing)

Ichigo&Ishida: (Plotting for revenge)

In the end they all make a huge laugh about it!

Authors note: I just decided to make a little fun time in this chapter. Other chapters should have fun times with it as well. Thank you for reading. 3 more seasons left.

End of part 1


	2. Shinigami Snow Wars

The Four Seasons

Part 2 - Winter

Sensei: Alright everyone! Go enjoy your 2 week winter break!

(Everyone cheers, and leaves for the door)

Ichigo: Finally we get a break!(smiles)

Rukia: Yeah.. Hey! How about we return to Soul Society! (smiles)

Ichigo: Hmmmm…Oo sure I'll think about it.

(At the dinner table)

Yuzu: Nii-san! What are your winter plans? Do you plan on going anywhere? Oo

Ichigo with a full mouth of food: (mumble mumble, swallow) Uhhh… ya I think I am gonna go somewhere with my friends for a week. Like with Inoue,Ishida & Sado.

(Meanwhile in Ichigo's closet)

Rukia: Hmmm.. I wonder what Nii-sama and the others are up to now since I've returned to the human world.

(Ichigo comes through the door)

Ichigo: Oi! Rukia here's your dinner.

(Rukia opens the closet door)

Rukia: Arigatou.

Rukia: So when do you plan on going back to Soul Society? I mean either this week or next week?

Ichigo: I don't know.. I told my family that I would go for one week but I was kind of wanting to go for the whole winter break.. But then there's Keigo, Tatsuki, and others. Who would want to hang out.

Rukia: Yeah… Don't they seem a little different ever since we came back from Soul Society last summer? Oo

Ichigo: Hmmmm? Oo What do you mean?

Rukia: It's like they know something's up.

Ichigo: Even if they did know. We wouldn't be able to tell them. They would just get in my way.

Rukia: …… (Thinking: Even if he doesn't tell them, they would eventually find out and worry about him) (sigh)

Ichigo: Oi! You seem to be dazing off everything alright? Oo

Rukia: Oh Yeah! It's nothing! Well good-night.

Ichigo: Night

(The next morning. Ichigo and Rukia start to pack)

Rukia: So your sure were going this week?

Ichigo: Yeah.. I'll think about whether or not I want to go for both weeks.

Rukia: Alright.. I'll call Inoue and the others to get packed by tonight and we'll head over to Urahara's shop tonight.

Ichigo: Okay.

( At night Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime gather at the Urahara shop)

Ichigo: Everybody ready! Let's go!

(Meanwhile back in Soul Society)

Renji: I heard Ichigo and them are coming down.

Kira: Yeah.

Matsumoto: Well it's nice since we haven't seen them for a while.

( Ikkau comes through the door covered in snow)

Matsumoto, Renji, and Kira: Oo?

Ikkaku: Damn! Seems like winter came early again this year too. (sigh)

( Matsumoto runs outside)

Matsumoto: Sooo pretty (smiles and jumps into the snow. Renji and Kira join her)

Yumichika: Aren't you gonna join them?

Ikkaku: Hell no so freakin cold!

Yumichika: (smiles, and shoves Ikkaku outside)

Ikkaku: What the hell man!

Yumichika: Such a beautiful season comes every year you should enjoy it with you full hearts content.

Ikkaku: Shut up!

(Meanwhile Ichigo and the others had just arrived in Soul Society. As they are falling. They fall into piles of snow)

Ishida: (shivers) It's soo cold!

Ichigo: It snows over here too?

Inoue: Wow! Pretty! ( jumps around in the snow and twirls)

Rukia: Yeah it does. Seems like it came early again.

Ichigo: Well everyone let's go find the others.

Inoue: Yeah! (smiles)

Rukia: Oi! There's Renji (points)

Ichigo: OI!

Renji: Oo? Huh?

Rukia: Oi Renji! (waves)

Ichigo: (waves)

Renji: So you guys made it after all.

Ichigo: Of course we've came here before haven't we?

Renji: Pft yeah..

Ishida: Hello Abarai-kun

Inoue: Hello! (smiles)

Chad: ………….

(After everyone eats dinner)

Matsumoto: All right everyone! Let's go have a snow war!

Inoue: Okay okay!

Kira and Renji: Let's pick teams.

Yumichika: Sounds like a wonderful idea.

Rukia and Ishida: sure.

(Ichigo and Chad just sit on the side)

Rukia: Oi Ichigo Sado let's go.

Ichigo: Nahh I'll pass

Chad: …..

Ikkaku: He's too scared of a little snow.

Yumichika: Well you are too.

Ikkaku and Ichigo: Shut Up!

Ichigo: I'll show you I am not afraid BALDY!

Ikkaku: I'll show you too Strawberry!

Ichigo: Bring it on!

Ikkaku: Let's go!

(Both run out and start a fight)

Matsumoto: Oi! Guys we have to pick teams first!

Renji: Just let them be those two idiots would never listen.

Ichigo and Ikkaku: What did you say!

(Meanwhile Hitsugaya and Hinamori happened to be walking by the snow war)

Hinamori: Huh? Oo Ahh it's snowing! Pretty! Wow!

Hitsugaya: ……

Kira: Oi! Hinamori-kun come join us!

Hinamori: Oo? What are you guys doing?

Matsumoto: Having a snow war! Come join us Hinamori and Taichou!

Hinamori: Snow war? Oo

Hitsugaya: Who would join in a little game like that?

Hinamori: It sounds fun! (smiles. Pulls on Hitsugaya's arm)

Hitsugaya: Oi! What are you doing?

Hinamori: Mou! Your never have fun come on!

Hitsugaya: Stop! No I don't want to go now let go. (pulls away)

Hinamori: Mou! Your no fun Shiro-chan. (pouts)

Hitsugaya: Stop calling me Shiro-chan!

(Hinamori joins the others)

Matsumoto: Ready! Go! (everyone hides)

(Ichigo fires the first snowball and hits Ikkaku. Ikkaku fires back but misses)

(Everyone just starts to throw snowballs at each other)

(Matsumoto throw one at Kira but Kira ducks it's heading for someone other than…)

Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun look out! (looks away)

(Hits Hitsugaya at the back of the head. Hitsugaya gets pissed)

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto!

Matsumoto: ehhh ehhh heh (sigh)

(Hitsugaya runs at her with a snowball)

Matsumoto: Ahhhh ! I am sorry I am sorry! (Runs away)

(Everyone's just having fun laughing and smiling. Everyone in the end is all tired and decides to take a rest besides two people)

Renji: Oi! Ichigo, Ikkaku! You two can stop now!

Ikkaku: Not yet! I have to take him down!

Ichigo: You'll never take me down!

(They both start firing)

Everyone: (SIGH)

Rukia: Let's go nothing to see here besides to morons.

Ichigo: What did you say! Oi! Rukia! Get back here! Hey I am talking to you!

Yumichika: Ikkaku I am gonna head back before the captain gets mad soo see you around baldy!(waves)

Ikkaku: Hey who you calling baldy? Hey Yumichika! Don't turn your back on me! Hey are you listening?

(As everyone turns around and heads separate directions Ichigo is still yelling at Rukia and Ikkaku is still yelling back at Yumichika)

Ichigo: RUKKKIIIIAAA!

Ikkaku: Oi! Get back here! Pretty boy!

End of part 2


	3. In the middle of the night

The Four Seasons

Part 3- Spring

(In Soul Society)

Renji: Rukia, How come you didn't go back with Ichigo? I mean don't you have so called "school"?

Rukia: Yes but then I told Ichigo to tell sensei that I've got family plans.

Renji: What family plans? You barely even have a family.

(Rukia punches Renji on the head, Renji's head forms a bump)

Renji: ITE! What's the matter with you! All I said was the truth.

Rukia: Shudddd up! Don't you dare talk about Nii-sama like that.

Renji: I wasn't talking about my captain though (sigh) In head: I was talking about you but since taichou is in your family well whatever! Errrrrr! Stupid woman.

(In the human world at school)

Keigo: Oi Ichigo. Where's Kuchiki?

Ichigo: As I told you! She has family plans!

Tatsuki: Maybe he's hiding something!

Chizuru: Yes that has to be it!

Inoue: Ummm.. I don't think Kurosaki-kun has anything to hide

Ichigo: Arigatou Inoue

Chizuru: (gasp) Has Ichigo manipulated my honey as well!

(Tatsuki pulls Chizuru away)

Chizuru: I won't let you Kurosaki Ichigo!

(Everyone sweat drops)

Sensei: Listen up class! As you all know today is the last day before Spring Break, so please finish your assignment over the break.

Everyone: HAI!

Sensei: Well since there's only 5 more minutes left. I'll let you-

(Everyone runs out the door, classroom is empty)

Sensei: go…

(Sensei goes out into the hallway)

Sensei: Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo: Hmmm?

Sensei: If you could please give these papers to Kuchiki-chan.

(Ichigo takes papers)

Ichigo: Uhh sure thing.

Inoue&Ishida: Kurosaki-kun!

Ishida: Will be returning to Soul Society again?

Ichigo: Yeah, I guess so.

(In the middle of the night Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, & Chad go to the Urahara shop once again)

Urahara: Returning once again. I see.

Ichigo: Yeah. Just let us through.

Urahara: Very well.

(Everyone goes through the portal)

(In Soul Society.13th division in Rukia's room, Rukia is in "deep" thoughts)

Rukia: Errrr… Why can't I sleep? (tosses and turns) but.. Worst of all why do I keep on worrying if Ichigo isn't coming to get me? (sigh) I've been thinking about it for 4 days now! Argghhhh!

(Rukia has flashbacks of when Ichigo and her first met till when she got taken back to Soul Society for the execution)

Rukia: Why.. What's wrong with me! (flips over & stuffs her face in her pillow. (mumble mumble. Turns back over. In head: Alright Rukia pull yourself together, Ichigo is just a friend. Just a "friend" closes her eyes and counts sheep)

Rukia: One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, etc…

(Rukia had gotten to 88 sheep's. She was finally getting drowsy, then she heard a noise which woke her up)

Rukia in head: Someone's outside.. So late at night? Renji?

(Gets off her futon. Slowly approaching the door but stops. Door slides open)

Rukia in head: That shadow.. Belongs to..

Ichigo whispers: Rukia?

(Rukia slowly walks back into bed in silence hoping Ichigo would think she's asleep. Ichigo reaches for a candle)

Rukia: Don't! Just…

Ichigo: Rukia? Your awake? Did I wake you up?

Rukia: …… (blushes)

(It was dark enough for Ichigo not to notice Rukia's expressions and redness. The moonlight was just dimly shining through the window casting shadows upon the room)

Rukia in head: Calm down! It's just Ichigo! Why are you getting all nervous for! Calm down, calm down, god damn it! Calm down! It's normal for him to be in the same room with you. We've been in the same room for the past year in the human world. No difference.

Ichigo: Oi… Rukia? Awake still?

Rukia: Ahhh… Yeah… Umm.. Why are you here?

Ichigo: I came with Inoue, Ishida, and Sado but they wanted to tell the others we were here so we split up and I only came to take you back cause I am tired of all the excuses. Everyone's blaming me for everything cause your not there. It's annoying.

Rukia whispers: You never change do you? Ichigo.

Ichigo: What you say something?

Rukia: ….. ( Unaware of Ichigo approaching annoyed that she wasn't answering him)

Ichigo: Oi!

(Rukia was startled to hear Ichigo so close to her now and blushes)

Rukia: Wh-Why are you soo close to me!

Ichigo: Got a problem?

Rukia: Go away.

Ichigo: Geez woman what's your problem?

(Someone was coming)

Rukia in head: Oh-no if someone catches Ichigo in here. They might think he's a intruder. Gotta get him out of sight of the window.

Rukia: Oi! Ichigo! Someone's coming get down.

Ichigo: Wh- What? But-

(Rukia grabs Ichigo and pulls him down, but ends up falling off the bed)

Ichigo: Oi! Baka what are you doin-

Rukia: Shud up!(covers his mouth)

(Rukia stares at the wall seeing a shadow approaching but it just passes by the window)

(Rukia sighs)

Rukia: Thank god.

Ichigo: What the hell do you think your doing woman!

Rukia: Shhh! Be quiet. If someone sees you-

Ichigo: But everyone already knows me.

Rukia: That's not the point. It's dark outside and if people see your shadow in the window they could think you're an intruder.

(Rukia had just noticed she was on top of Ichigo and BLUSHES madly. But just continues to stare at Ichigo. Ichigo notices.)

Ichigo: What are you staring at?

(Ichigo notices "now" that Rukia was on top of him. They just have eye contact and stay like that.)

Rukia: Ichi…go.

Ichigo: …….

(They both blush. Their hearts just start to beat faster)

Rukia thinks to herself: Ichigo's staring at me with such a soft warm look.

Ichigo: Rukia… (grabs her head and starts pulling her down without noticing his movements like he was hypnotised)

(Rukia just start to close her eyes not noticing her movements either)

(Click Click. Rukia's eyes shoot open)

Rukia: Someone's here again.

(Ichigo snaps out of thoughts hearing Rukia's voice. They both stay quiet and wait until the shadow passes. Silence.)

(Rukia then quickly gets off Ichigo)

Rukia: Sorry.. I didn't mean to fall on you it's just that you.. Would of got caught and I started to panic.

Ichigo: Pft (looks away blushing) Idiot.

Rukia: What did you say? Hey I just saved you from bring another problem to Soul Society.

Ichigo: It's not a problem. It's a misunderstanding.

(Rukia throw a pillow at him)

Ichigo: Oi!

(Rukia sticks her tongue out at him)

Ichigo: Why you..(throw the pillow back at her)

(Rukia gets two pillows and starts to hit him. Ichigo being too strong for her takes out one of the pillows and starts hitting her back)

(They had a pillow fight for at least an hour n a half not noticing the time)

Rukia: Man am tired(yawn)

Ichigo panting: Yeah…but man you suck at pillow fights

Rukia: Shut up! Something new again.

(Ichigo stares at Rukia's clock)

Ichigo: 4:30am well I guess I should head back to Inoue and the others

Rukia: Umm! I don't mind you staying here.

Ichigo: But then..

Rukia: O.o But?

Ichigo: Then I have to be in the … same… bed as … you.

(Rukia and Ichigo blush. Rukia then grabs a pillow and extra blanket throw it on the floor next to the bed)

Rukia: You sleep there. Baka

Ichigo: Well! It's 4:35am I can't think straight!

Rukia: Excuses. You pervert.

Ichigo: Want me to suffocate you? Hmm?

Rukia: Just shut up and go to sleep. I am tired

(Ichigo throws a pillow at her again. Rukia throws it back, but Ichigo doesn't bothering doing anything)

Ichigo thinks to himself: I'll just get her later.

Rukia: Good-night.

Ichigo: Baka. It's more like Good-morning.

(With that they both fall fast asleep)

End of part 3

Authors note: Review! Please! Tell your friends. I wanna hear opinions! Well thank yous for reading&reviewing (hugs) 3 I am also writing another fanfic about HitsuHina look forward to it you HitsuHina fans out there! I love these two and IchiRuki. After I finish the last chapter to this. I will upload my other story. Any suggestions for my last chapter please say! & also suggestions for my HitsuHina fanfic. I will try and put in it.


	4. Beach fun!

The Four Seasons

Part 4- Summer

(Summer vacation the shinigami's come to the human world)

Renji: Why are we here?

Kira: Kurosaki-kun invited us to come.

Renji: When it's this hot out!

Ichigo: Well it's for always making me return to Soul Society!

Matsumoto: Maybe I can go shopping.

Inoue: Yay!

Ishida: Kurosaki-kun if they're all here. What about Keigo, Tatsuki, and the others? I mean if they see them, they're gonna be suspicious.

Ichigo: That's why I asked them to come to the fireworks festival with me tonight.

Ishida: But then what about your reserved campus on the beach for all of us?

Ichigo: Yeah, I know. I am gonna be here while the others will be at the festival tonight.

Ishida: So your just gonna leave your friends at the festival?

Ichigo: Well keeps them away from being suspicious.

Ishida thinks: If your not there. Won't they be worrying about you? And most of them will be thinking that you ditched them. You think that won't cause them being suspicious? Baka.

Rukia: So what's your plans Ichigo?

Ichigo: Well, I reserved a campus by the beach which all of the shinigami's will be staying at for the summer.

Rukia: Your gonna leave everyone here? None of them will be able to leave the campus?

Ichigo: Not necessarily. Until they change into normal clothing if should be fine. But for today we'll just be staying at the beach, and since the festival is going on for a week.. I think we can at least go there for a few days.

Inoue: Wow! Sounds fun! Yay! (jumps up and down)

Matsumoto: Aww.. And I wanted to go shopping. (sigh)

Ichigo: Well everyone shall we go!

Renji: Where?

Ichigo: To the beach. I told Urahara and Yoruichi to meet is there.

(They all arrived at the campus)

Girl shinigami's: Wow! So big and pretty.

(The building had 13th floors for the girls/guys side making it match perfectly for the divisions)

Yoruichi: So Ichigo we will all be staying here for 2 months?

Ichigo: Yeah. You set up everything right?

Yoruichi: I got the girls rooms split. Two people will share a room and I got the clothing and everything they need set-up in the rooms.

Ichigo: Alright. Arigatou, and Urahara?

Yoruichi: He as well got everything set-up for the guys. Well I have to tell the girls what their rooms are. Ja-ne.

(All the girls rush into their rooms)

Hinamori: Wow so big!

Matsumoto: Ah! Hinamori-chan I am sharing rooms with you(smiles)

Hinamori: Oh! Rangiku-san (smiles)

(Matsumoto starts opening doors)

Matsumoto: Ahhh!

Hinamori: Rangiku-san, Are you alright! (runs)

Matsumoto: Such a big bathroom!

Hinamori: Wow! A hot-tub.(smiles)

(Hinamori and Matsumoto rush to the balcony)

Matsumoto: Such a nice breeze.

Hinamori: What a view. Everyone gets a view of the ocean.

(looks above them. The other girls rooms were above and below them. Like an apartment building. She then looks to the side to see..)

Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun!

Hitsugaya: Hinamori what are you doing?

Hinamori: Looking at the view. Hey who are your sharing rooms with?

Hitsugaya: The captains don't share rooms. So we got our own.

Hinamori&Matsumoto: REALLLY!

(Hinamori then runs out of the room. A few moments later Hinamori appeared across from her room)

Hinamori: Wow! Your rooms even bigger!

(Hitsugaya turns around.)

Hitsugaya: Hinamori! How did you get over here?

Hinamori: I ran downstairs and crossed over to the guys side and came up to your room.

Hitsugaya: Your not suppose to be over here. Go back.

Matsumoto: Aww… I wanna see taichou's room.

(Matsumoto leans over the balcony edge. The gap between her balcony and Hitsugaya's balcony was pretty big. But she took the chance and jumped over.)

Matsumoto: Wow. That was pretty risky.

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto! Hinamori! Go back now.

Hinamori: Mou! Just let us see your room and then we'll go back.

(Next thing he knew Hinamori was jumping on his bed and Matsumoto was checking out his closet)

Hinamori: (laughing) Your bed is bouncy! (jumps up and down)

Matsumoto: Wow! They even got the clothing for the guys too!

Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO! HINAMORI!

(Meanwhile in Renji and Kira's room)

Kira: Kurosaki-kun sure knows how to set a vacation.

Renji: He even got everyone nice rooms, but then the captains of course got their own.

(Rukia and Inoue's room)

Inoue: WOW! (jumps up and down)

Rukia: Ichigo did a great job on reserving this campus for everyone. To say I actually feel sorry for making him go back and forth to Soul Society.

Inoue: Yay! (laughs)

(Yoruichi was in charge in the girls dorm main office on the speaker system)

Yoruichi: Ladies please report to the main floor.

(The message got sent to every room through the sound system. The girls headed down.)

Nanao: This place even has a sound system.

Yachiru: (laughs) Yay!

Yoruichi: Listen up! Ladies now since you've seen your rooms you can explore around. Your excused.

Matsumoto: Let's go to the beach!

Yachiru: Yay!

Soi Fong: I need a break anyways.

Rukia: Sounds nice.

Inoue: (laughs)

Nemu: …..

Hinamori: Okay. (smiles)

Yoruichi: Sounds good. Let's go.

(The girls all ran up to their rooms to get dressed)

(Meanwhile in the guys dorm. The guys also decided to go onto the beach.)

Urahara: Well, since everyone's getting ready I'll head out.

(Hanatarou and Ganju's room)

Ganju: Hanatarou, Hurry up!

Hanatarou: Sorry, Sorry. I am ready.

Ganju: Alright Lets go.

(The guys and girls all head out to the beach. Everyone was doing there own things. Some were in the water splashing, tanning, in the shade, building sand castles, & playing volleyball.)

Ikkaku: Serves up!

Yumichika: Mine!

Kira: Got it!

Reji: Oh yeah!

Ukitake: Ikkaku & Kira 2. Yumichika & Renji 1.

Girls tanning: Matsumoto, Soi Fong, Nanao, Isane, Yoruichi, Kiyone, Unohana & Nemu.

(splash, splash, splash)

Inoue: Ahh!

Hinamori: (laughs)

Rukia: (laughs)

Ganju: Oi! Inoue! (SPLASH)

Hinamori, Inoue, & Rukia: Ahhhh!

Hanatarou: Oi! Ganju. That's mean.

(Ganju splashes Hantarou. Hinamori, Rukia, & Inoue all splash Ganju and Hanatarou. Water war breaks out.)

(Meanwhile Ishida, Ichigo, Chad, Hisagi and Marechiyo are helping Yachiru build a sand castle)

Yachiru: No! Four eyes your doing it wrong. Do it like him.

Ishida: (sigh)

Chad: ……

Ichigo: Oi! Yachiru. Give us a break. It's hot!

Yachiru: I want a big castle! Now get some water Strawberry!

Ichigo: Err! Sado can you help me get some water.

Chad: Sure.

Yachiru: Oi! Ken-chan! Help come help me make a big castle! (waves)

Kenpachi: I have no interest playing with sand.

Yachiru: Mou! Ken-chan your so mean! ne, ne! Kuchi can help!

Byakuya: ……. I refuse.

People in the shade: Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Yamato, Chojiro, Komamura, Iba, & Mayuri.

Mayuri: I have no interest in sitting here. I am going to return to my room.

(Time passed by) 2 hours later everyone is still on the beach but people are doing other things now. 3:30pm

Ichigo: Finally finished.

Yachiru: Wow! So big!

(Hinamori, Rukia, & Inoue are dripping wet. They decide to tan)

Matsumoto: Heads up!

Hisagi: Got it!

Isane: Oh no you don't!

Ukitake: Mine!

Nemu: Matsumoto & Isane 3. Hisagi & Ukitake 4

(Everyone decides to have one big volleyball game) 4:45pm

Team 1 girls: Matsumoto, Hinamori, Rukia, Inoue, Isane, & Nemu.

Team 2 girls: Yachiru, Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Kiyone, Nanao, & Unohana.

Team 1 guys: Ichigo, Ikkaku, Renji, Kira, Yumichika, & Hisagi.

Team 2 guys: Ukitake, Komamura, Iba, Urahara, Marechiyo, & Ishida.

(Everyone was all tired after the game so some decided to go back inside, while others just sat in the shade. Others were already inside back at the dorms when the groups were playing the game) 7:00pm

(Hinamori walks over to Hitsugaya which was sitting in the shade the whole time napping)

Hinamori: Oi! Hitsugaya-kun.

(Hitsugaya opens one eye)

Hitsugaya: What do you want?

Hinamori: All your doing is sitting in the shade come do something.

Hitsugaya: You know I don't like the heat.

Hinamori: Well it's sunset. Come walk with me.

Hitsugaya: Errr.. Fine.

Hinamori: Arigatou.

(Hitsugaya got up and walked to the two walked to the other end of the beach)

(Ikkaku and Ichigo decided to have a one on one volleyball challenge. Everyone was watching. Besides Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Byakuya, Mayuri, Kenpachi, Yamato, & Komamura.)

Ichigo: Let's go! Serves up!

Ikkaku: Your gonna lose!

(One hour later tie)

Rukia: You guys can stop now. Everyone's mainly gone back inside.

Ichigo: I won. He lost. That one game he cheated.

Ikkaku: No! you lost.

Renji: You guys both tied. There's no win or lose.

Rukia: Yeah.

(Ichigo throw the ball at Ikkaku's face)

Ikkaku: Ow! What the hell was that for?

Ichigo: Admit it you L-o-s-e.

Ikkaku: I didn't lose you did.

(Ikkaku and Ichigo both tackle each other. Renji and Rukia both returned inside leaving the two fighting. Through out the argument Hitsugaya and Hinamori passed by.)

Ikkaku: You lost!

Ichigo: No you did!

Ichigo & Ikkaku: Shut up! Errr

People from the dorms: SHUT UP!

(Ikkaku & Ichigo never got through who won. So they challenged each other again Ichigo lost.)

End of part 4

Authors note: There will be ANOTHER PART TO THIS! NOT OVER YET!


	5. Beach fun pt2&The fireworks festival

The Four Seasons

Beach fun pt.2- Summer Festivals 8:30pm

End of last chapter- Ichigo and Ikkaku settled their score for the volleyball game.

Flashback to Ichigo & Ishida's conversation. Beach fun pt. 1

Ishida: Kurosaki-kun if they're all here. What about Keigo, Tatsuki, and the others? I mean if they see them, they're gonna be suspicious.

Ichigo: That's why I asked them to come to the fireworks festival with me tonight.

Ishida: But then what about your reserved campus on the beach for all of us?

Ichigo: Yeah, I know. I am gonna be here while the others will be at the festival tonight.

Ishida: So your just gonna leave your friends at the festival?

Ichigo: Well keeps them away from being suspicious.

Ishida thinks: If your not there. Won't they be worrying about you? And most of them will be thinking that you ditched them. You think that won't cause them being suspicious? Baka.

(Meanwhile back at the summer festival.)

Tatsuki: Where's Ichigo?

Keigo: Don't worry he's always late, but he should show up for this, since he invited us to come.

Chizuru: We should of invited my honey then. (sigh)

(One hour later)

Tatsuki: You were saying Keigo?

Keigo: Uhhh… ehhh…(sigh) In head: Damn it! Where is he? That ditcher!

(End of flashback)

(Meanwhile back at the campus on main floor) 9:00pm

Ichigo: Oi! Lets go to the festival. It should be good since it's cool outside now plus the festival doesn't end till 12 midnight. We should be able to have some more fun to end the day.

Matsumoto: Oooooo! This sounds fun!

Kira: You think everything's fun/interesting.

Renji: Sounds good.

Hinamori: Okay. (smiles)

Inoue: (smiles) I haven't been to a festival for at least 2 years. It's gonna be so fun.

(Everyone returned to the dorms and got dressed. Few minutes later, everyone came back to the main floor wearing kimono's.)

Ichigo: Everyone lets go!

Shinigami's: Yeah!

(Some shinigamis stayed behind. Once everyone got to the shrine where the festival was held, they all separated into groups.)

Renji: Man, I am hungry.

Kira: Yeah me too.

Matsumoto: Oh, come on guys we just got here! Let's have some fun first.

Renji & Kira: But..

Matsumoto: Come on! (pulls them away from food)

Kira: Aww.. Man.

Renji: Oi! Rangiku-san, "if" you let us eat. We'll eat at a shop where there's sake.

(Matsumoto stopped and paused)

Matsumoto: Really? Where? (looks around. Kira & Renji point towards a shop)

Kira: There.

Matsumoto: Oohhhh! I promised my taichou that I wouldn't.

Kira: Well, Hitsugaya- taichou isn't in sight is he? Come on.. A little wouldn't hurt anybody..

(Matsumoto bit her lip)

Renji whispered to Kira: You know a "little" isn't possible considering it "is" Rangiku-san.

Kira: I know. But that's the "only" way we can get food. If she passes out were just gonna have to carry her back to campus and come back.

Hinamori: Aww… I wanted that balloon, but it's too hard to get. ( The balloon is a Japanese balloon with water inside attached onto a elastic sting that can go around your finger like a yoyo.)

Hitsugaya: I told you I don't have time to do that kind of stuff. That baka Matsumoto disappeared even before I could make sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid. We have to look for her first.

Hinamori: Mou! (sigh) Fine..

Hitsugaya: Hold on a second. I'll be right back.

Hinamori: Now where are you going!

Hitsugaya: I said I would be right back.

Hinamori talking to herself: Mou! Hitsugaya-kun always has something on his mind. (sigh. Looks around) Oh! There's Abarai-kun and Kira-kun!

Hinamori: OI! Abarai-kun, Kira-kun! (waves)

Renji & Kira: Huh? (looks around) Oh! Hinamori!

(Hinamori runs over)

Hinamori: What are you guys doing? Eating?

Renji & Kira with a mouth full of food: (mumble mumble)

Hinamori: Mou! I don't understand a word your saying.

Kira: Sorry, Hinamori-kun. Oh that reminds me-

Renji interrupts: Have to seen Hitsugaya-taichou anywhere!

Hinamori: Oh, yes he's with me.

Renji and Kira look around her: Ummm.. No he's not.

Hinamori: He said he has somewhere to go, so he would be right back.

Renji & Kira: WHAT!

Hinamori? What's wrong?

Renji: Hinamori, if you could please keep him away from us.

Hinamori: O.o ? Why?

Kira: You see.. Rangiku-san is with us and-

Hinamori interrupts: And if he finds her you two will be in big trouble.

Kira: Correct.

Hinamori: Oh! Don't worry.

Renji and Kira: Arigatou.

Hinamori: But, if you want me to keep Hitsugaya-kun away that means.. That you.. (looks to her right & sees Matsumoto passed out with 7 sake bottles around her) continues: got her drunk. (SIGH)

Kira: We wanted to eat! This was the only way!

Renji: ALERT! Hitsugaya-taichou 12 o clock.

Hinamori: Huh? (looks behind her. Hitsugaya was at the location he told Hinamori to stay put, looking around.)

Hinamori: Ahh! I gotta get back (runs to Hitsugaya but stops) I'll keep him away! (waves)

Renji & Kira: (waves) ARIGATOU!

Hitsugaya: Where were you! I've been here for 10 minutes now!

Hinamori: Sorry, Sorry. I got caught up in something.

(Hitsugaya sighs and starts turning towards Kira and Renji)

Hinamori in head: oh-no!

Hinamori: Ahh! Umm! (Waves her arms around)

(Hitsugaya stops and just stares at her)

Hitsugaya: What are you doing? And What?

Hinamori: Why don't we go this way! (points to her right)

Hitsugaya: Fine. I got nowhere else to go.

(Hinamori sighs of relief and looks over to Kira and Renji. Renji made a thumbs up.)

Hitsugaya: Oi! Hinamori!

Hinamori: Ahh! Sorry!

Hitsugaya: (sighs)

(Hinamori and Hitsugaya continued to walk in silence not knowing where they were walking to. They ended up on dim lit bridge where it was all quiet)

Hinamori: Huh? Where are we? (They both stopped walking)

Hitsugaya: I don't know seems like a little bridge to another shrine up ahead.

Hinamori: Let's stay here for a while.

Hitsugaya leaned one arm on the railing of the bridge: Sure.

(Hinamori was just admiring the scenery with the moonlight shining down when she remembered something)

Hinamori: That reminds me where did you go off to before?

Hitsugaya: There.

Hinamori: O.o ?

(Hitsugaya held up the yoyo water balloon. Hinamori gasp)

Hinamori thought to herself: He went back to get it for me. (smiles)

(Hinamori's silence was starting to bother Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya: You gonna take it or not? (waves it around)

Hinamori snaps out of it: Oh.. Right.

(Hinamori was just admiring the little toy. She was soo amused, that she didn't notice that Hitsugaya was staring at her all along smirking)

Hitsugaya thought to himself: She's such a kid.

(Hinamori kept on poking at the balloon watching sway back and forth and laughed. Hinamori then looked up a Hitsugaya.)

Hitsugaya: …… ? O.o What?

Hinamori: …….

(Next thing Hitsugaya knew was that she jumped up and hugged him causing him to stumble back but he caught his balance)

Hinamori: ARIGATOU!

Hitsugaya started to blush: Baka! What are you doing all of a sudden? And you already thanked me.

(Hinamori let go)

Hinamori: I just wanted to thank you once more. When we were little I always wanted one when we went to festivals together but I never got the nerve to play the game.

Hitsugaya: Baka. Then he could of said something back then too.

Hinamori: You mean. You would of got me when back then too.

(Hitsugaya was looking away now, blushing.)

Hinamori thought to herself: His personality still hasn't changed, but he's not little anymore.

Hinamori: Arigatou. (smiles)

(Hitsugaya closed his eyes and smirked)

Hitsugaya: Hey, Why don't we stay here and watch the fireworks from here tonight?

Hinamori: Fireworks?

Hinamori: Right. Kurosaki-kun said that there would be fireworks for the whole week the festival was on. But aren't we gonna watch the fireworks with everyone else?

Hitsugaya: I kind of doubt it everyone is probably having to much distractions to even remember we had to meet up back at the entrance.

Hinamori: Yeah, I guess your right (smiles and stares up at the stars) Thinking: Tonight really is a perfect night.

(Ichigo was walking around with Rukia)

Ichigo: So what do you want to do now?

Rukia: Doesn't matter just walking around like this is fine. (whispers): As long as I am with you.

Ichigo: Hmmm? You say something.

Rukia: No, nothing. Hey do you want to go somewhere so we can view the fireworks?

Ichigo: But were suppose to head back to the entrance in a half n hour.

Rukia: No, don't worry about it no one would be on time anyway. Let's go so we wouldn't have to wait for everyone at the entrance.

Ichigo: Fine. And I hope your right.

(Rukia led Ichigo to a bridge by near a shrine. This was the same shrine Hinamori and Hitsugaya were close to but they were on the other side, just a few more walks down away from Ichigo and Rukia.)

Rukia: Isn't there another bridge on the other side?

Ichigo: Yeah, but it's at least 10 minute walk from here.

Rukia: I see. At least this is a good place to view the fireworks. But the other side you get a better view of the stars.

Ichigo: Yeah..

(A few minutes of silence passed them. Ichigo was thinking of something to say while Rukia was just at the pond under them.)

Ichigo thought: She's so beautiful tonight.

Ichigo: Umm.. You look really nice tonight.

Rukia's eyes widened and she blushed: (smiles) Arigatou.

Rukia: You don't look too shabby yourself. You actually look attractive.

Ichigo: (laughs) Arigatou. I used to come here with my mother when I was young before she passed away.

(Rukia stared over at Ichigo)

Rukia: ….

Ichigo continued: She used to take me to the other bridge every night to view the stars, but ever since she died I haven't came here for a while. I only stayed by the river now.. Where she died.. Well where she saved me.

Rukia: Ichi..go.

Ichigo: Nah, It's alright. You don't have to worry about me you know. Even though I miss her a lot I am happy cause I still have my dad and my sisters with me. Like my dad told me before, she died doing something she wanted to do. To save me.

Rukia: I am sorry.. To hear that.

Ichigo: You knew about it long ago, so no worries.

Ichigo: Besides, I am happy now a days being a shinigami in all. Cause I got to meet a lot of people like Renji, Ganju, I even got closer to Inoue, Ishida, & Sado. I even got to meet… you.

(Rukia's eyes widen and she blushed. She walked up to Ichigo who was looking down upon the pond. She gently placed her hand on his, startling him.)

Rukia & Ichigo: ……

(They just stared at each other for a few minutes before going in closer, but they were interrupted by the sound of the fireworks) 12:00 midnight.

Ichigo: It's already midnight.

Rukia turned her head to the sky: Yeah.

(Everyone was watching the fireworks from different places. At 12: 30am the fireworks were finished everyone was leaving besides a few shinigamis.)

(At the end of the fireworks. Ichigo and Rukia were kissing passionately)

(Meanwhile during the fireworks- Hitsugaya and Hinamori)

Hinamori: Ah! The fireworks started.

(Hitsugaya and Hinamori stared up at the sky. Until the fireworks were over)

Hinamori: Wow! They were so pretty! (twirls and laughs)

(Hitsugaya stared at her in amusement. Hitsugaya and Hinamori both headed back to the railing of the bridge to look down at the pond. They were both going to place their hand on the railing when both their hands touched. They pulled back)

Hitsugaya: S-sorry..

(Hinamori shook her head)

Hinamori: It's okay.

(They both looked the opposite direction from each other. Hinamori was too caught up in what just happened that she didn't know Hitsugaya was staring at her. He slowly started to slid his hand across the railing to her hand, and he placed his hand on hers.)

Hinamori was startled: …….

(They both just looked at each other, until Hitsugaya pulled her into a hug. Hinamori was blushing madly. But in the end she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled back looking down at the pond, Hinamori leaned her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder and closed her eyes.)

Hitsugaya: Uhh…

(Hinamori lifted her head and stared at him)

Hitsugaya: Uh.. We should head back now. Everyone should be waiting.

(Hinamori kissed his cheek)

Hinamori blushing: Yeah..

(Hinamori was about to turn around, when Hitsugaya grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He kissed her on the lips. Hinamori's eyes widened. After they kissed they headed back to the entrance hand in hand.)

(Hitsugaya was talking to Hinamori as Ichigo was talking to Rukia. They were all heading back to the entrance leaving the bridges.)

Hitsugaya & Ichigo: You know what this night has been?

Hinamori & Rukia: Yeah.. "perfect."

Back at the entrance 1:00am

Ikkaku was by himself, waiting for everyone. Turns out every was "just" heading back to the entrance , they "all" got distracted by something. Ikkaku watched the fireworks alone.

Ikkaku: WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!

The End of The Four Seasons

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this story! Please Review! I want reviews! Please! Pretty, pretty please with ALL the cherries on top.


End file.
